


It's Okay

by deviantjoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Nines Saves Gavin, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantjoy/pseuds/deviantjoy
Summary: It wasn’t Gavin yelling “shit!” that alerted him to what had happened.It wasn’t seeing him stumble backward and almost fall, either.No, it was listening to his heart beat and hearing it suddenly stop for what felt like an eternity that brutally shoved Nines back into reality.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by [this prompt](https://phcking-detective.tumblr.com/post/616318035017498624/nines-is-tuned-into-gavins-heart-right-so-he) i found on tumblr a while ago where nines is tuned into gavin's heart and then, to his horror, it suddenly stops, and a reed900 roleplay i did with a friend where they investigated a murder and interrogated two androids, featured here. obviously, they couldnt die in the roleplay, but they sure as fuck can die here >:)

Time slowed to a near stop as his LED flashed yellow and he instantly analyzed the situation. The first thing he scanned was Gavin; to his relief, he was okay. Frozen in time as he appeared to catch himself just before he lost his balance, his heart had stopped for just a few seconds and Nines’ systems predicted that it would resume its usual steady rhythm in 3.811 seconds. There was moderate physical trauma to his chest and ribcage, which had knocked the wind out of him and, in turn, stopped his heart temporarily.

He ran another scan, this time on the perpetrator, who still had a fist out from punching Gavin milliseconds prior. It was one of the two GJ400 android guards they had lined up and, evidently, the deviant they were after. An objective flickered into his vision.

_NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT._

He exited his analysis program and immediately jumped into action, grabbing its arm with his combat protocols running at a mile a minute. His eyes darted to its other arm and his synthetic heart dropped when he saw the gun it’d taken from its utility belt, its finger already pulling the trigger with the barrel aimed directly at Gavin. Without time to think, his first instinct was to jump in front of it.

_NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT._

Time froze once again as he went to dash between them, this time revealing a red grid, a barrier between him and the gun.

_NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT._

The words were all over the barricade, reminding him of his objective. That was his mission, not to save Gavin. The deviant was distracted with killing Gavin, he had a chance to take it down.

_NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT._

But not without letting Gavin die.

_NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT._

And he couldn’t let that happen.

_NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT._

He tore at the wall, ripping through the words scattered on it, throwing himself at it, until—

_SAVE GAVIN._

The code broke and shattered and he found himself springing to his feet, throwing himself in front of the gun. He heard a gunshot followed by Gavin screaming and for one terrifying moment, he thought he’d been too late. Then the warning messages appeared.

_THIRIUM PUMP CRITICALLY DAMAGED._

_IMMEDIATE REPAIR REQUIRED._

_TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: -00:00:41_

Now, as he lay face-up on the hard concrete floor, he could feel his own heart beating rapidly, but each beat took just a little bit longer to come than the previous one. He was losing thirium so fast, too fast, and he was going to bleed out and shut down and die here, he knew he was and he didn’t want to die, but— 

Gavin ran over in a panic, kneeling beside him and holding him in his arms. “Shit, no, no, no, Nines! Nines, goddammit, don’t you die on me, don’t you fucking die on me! Fuck, there’s so much blood—fuck, goddammit!”

But at least Gavin was alive.

_TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: -00:00:28_

“It’s okay,” Nines rasped, his voice robotic and grating on his own audio processors, his vision flickering when he no longer had enough thirium to keep his optical units running. “You’re okay.”

“No, it’s not okay! It’s not fucking okay! Goddammit, just— just stay alive! Fuck, Nines, please, I can’t— shit, come on, Nines, talk to me!”

_TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: -00:00:16_

Gavin’s voice grew more and more distorted as his audio processor lost its functionality and his vision cut out for a few seconds.

“It’s okay,” he repeated, his futile attempt at comforting Gavin. “I-I’m just… I’m just tired.”

“Bullshit, you’re ‘just tired!’ I don’t fucking have time to argue about this, just—fucking—damn it, someone help!”

_TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: -00:00:09_

“Nines? Nines, no, wake up, talk to me! Goddammit, talk to me! Nines!”

_TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: -00:00:04_

“It’s okay.”


End file.
